


Clean (or, The One with the Shower)

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: This wrote itself when I was supposed to be doing other things, so here, have some shower smut. Contrary to the title, it is dirty. ;) Mild D/s.





	Clean (or, The One with the Shower)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to call this. Titles are HARD!! So, random slightly relevant title, and an homage to Friends (that does not carry over past the title!). Enjoy!

Kurt pressed up close behind Blaine in the steamy shower and nestled his cock in the cleft of Blaine’s ass. His hand worked quickly over Blaine’s shaft, gliding in a steady rhythm. Blaine tipped his head back against Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt sucked a kiss against his neck, leaving a faint red mark. Blaine was working hard to hold back his orgasm but Kurt had been teasing him all morning and the slickness of his hand combined with the kisses and the sudden catch of Kurt’s cock against Blaine’s rim as he slid against him pushed him over the edge and he spilled against the wall. 

Kurt let go of him as soon as he realized what was happening and Blaine had to catch himself to keep from falling without his support. 

“Did I say you could come?”

“No, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

Kurt stepped out of the shower. As he did he reached for the handle and twisted until the water ran cold. 

The sudden change in temperature shocked Blaine but Kurt hadn’t given him directions so he stayed under the spray, shivering and waiting. Accepting it as part of his punishment. 

Kurt grabbed a fluffy white towel off the shelf and slowly dried himself off. When he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed the rest of the pile of dry towels before he turned to leave.

“I expect you to clean up your mess. That shower better be sparkling when I get back.”

“Yes, sir.”

As soon as Kurt shut the door behind him, Blaine turned off the water. There was nothing to dry himself off with, so he brushed the droplets from his body as well as he could with his hands and climbed out of the tub. He grabbed the cleaner and a sponge from the closet and set about cleaning the shower stall. It had been cleaned recently and there was barely any evidence of his release left but he knew what Kurt expected of him and he wasn’t going to cut any corners. He scrubbed down the walls of the shower first, paying special attention to the one he’d sullied to make sure there was no trace of his semen remaining. He recalled the time Kurt had made him clean that same wall with his tongue (that time he’d been given permission to come, but that had been the price of being allowed his release) and he felt his cock stir again at the thought. When the walls were done he knelt down on the bath mat to scrub out the tub. 

It was there that Kurt found him when he came back, leaning over the edge of the tub with his ass on display and a sponge in his hand. 

“Mmmm beautiful,” Kurt said as he entered, still clad in just the towel. “I hope you’re doing a good job.”

“Yes, sir…” Blaine answered simply as he continued scrubbing.

“Good boy,” Kurt said. He stepped towards Blaine and let his calf brush against Blaine’s thigh. Although Blaine had come, Kurt hadn’t gotten to finish and he intended to take what he deserved. He let the towel drop and knelt next to Blaine, running a hand from his shoulders to his ass, Blaine’s skin still damp beneath his fingers. He could feel Blaine’s muscles working as he stretched to reach the corners of the tub. Blaine could feel Kurt’s hard cock pressed against his thigh.

Blaine didn’t react to Kurt’s touch. He simply kept wiping the tub. He’d finished the job but Kurt clearly hadn’t finished with him. 

Kurt’s fingers worked their way down and brushed against Blaine’s rim. “Such a pretty ass,” he said in a sultry whisper. Blaine felt a wave of heat rush through his body at the praise and the tone of Kurt’s voice. He knew he was about to get fucked, and he wanted it. 

“Thank you, sir. It’s yours, sir, please…”

“Oh I know it’s mine,” Kurt said, smacking it lightly as if to prove his point. He reached for the lube they kept in the shower and drizzled some along the cleft of Blaine’s ass, using his fingers to rub it between his cheeks and against his hole. Blaine tried to hold back a moan, but wasn’t entirely successful. “It’s ok sweet boy,” Kurt said, “I want to hear you. Make all the noise you want…”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replied, grateful for the permission. He felt Kurt’s fingers teasing at his hole and gasped as the first one slipped inside. He focused on being still and letting Kurt take what he wanted.

“I think you missed a spot, love,” Kurt said as his fingers stroked in and out of Blaine’s ass. Blaine knew he hadn’t. It was just Kurt’s way of reminding him to keep working. And god the thought of serving Kurt this way while being fucked by him was turning him on. His own cock was hard again but he knew it wouldn’t get any attention. He continued wiping the sponge over the surface of the tub and Kurt’s fingers continued their ministrations to his hole. “That’s better…” Kurt said when Blaine started moving the sponge again. 

“Thank you, sir. You know I want to do a good job for you.”

“Of course you do sweet boy. I know you do. And I know you won’t stop until the job is finished,” Kurt said.

“No, sir,” Blaine said.

Kurt was behind him now. He slid his fingers out one last time and lined his cock up with Blaine’s hole, pressing in steadily until he was fully inside Blaine. He held this position for a moment, his hands on Blaine’s hips, simply waiting. Blaine yearned to press back against him, taking him just that little bit deeper, but he stayed still and let Kurt keep control, all the while still mindlessly gliding the sponge around the tub. It was all for show at this point, but if it was the show Kurt wanted, Blaine was more than happy to comply. Suddenly Kurt started moving, slowly at first and still gripping hard at Blaine’s hips. 

“Your ass feels so good around me, boy, like you were made just to take me,” Kurt said as he snapped his hips back and forth.

“I was, sir,” Blaine said. “Feels so good when you fuck me.”

“Mmm, it does. And you look so beautiful being fucked.” Kurt loved to watch his cock disappear inside of Blaine; he took him so well and so deep. “I wish you could see,” he said. 

“I can imagine, sir. And I can remember… the video…” More than once Kurt had filmed himself fucking Blaine from behind, just like this. He always wanted Blaine to see how beautiful he was opening up for him, to see the evidence that he belonged to Kurt, as if he needed the reminder. Sometimes when Kurt was away, he’d send Blaine one of the videos with instructions to watch it and edge himself, of course not being allowed to come until Kurt was back home with him.

Kurt picked up his pace until he was pounding hard into Blaine. Blaine braced an arm against the inside edge of the tub to steady himself, still clutching the sponge in the other hand but no longer making any show of cleaning. Kurt didn’t seem to notice or care. He was too busy chasing his orgasm. Blaine felt the slap of Kurt’s skin against his ass and thighs, felt his own neglected cock being pressed again and again into the side of the tub by the force of Kurt’s thrusts, and then he felt Kurt explode inside of him. 

“So perfect for me,” Kurt said as he leaned over to kiss Blaine’s shoulder, his cock still inside him. 

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine said, still not really moving. He felt content. He loved being fucked by Kurt, loved being filled with his come, cherished the moments afterwards when Kurt was still inside, so connected… 

But the bathroom floor, even with their plush bath mat, wasn’t the most comfortable place for Kurt to stay on his knees for long (Blaine’s knees were more accustomed to the strain) and soon enough he slipped himself out and Blaine felt the warmth of his come as it trickled down his thighs. 

Kurt sat on the edge of the tub and looked at his gorgeous sub, his hole stretched and glistening with his come. He didn’t miss Blaine’s contented whimper as he circled a finger around his rim and yet more of Kurt’s release slid down his leg. 

“You like that, don’t you? Feeling my come dripping out of your ass?”

“God yes. Feels like you marking me. Owning me,” Blaine said. 

“Mmmm,” Kurt hummed in agreement. He loved the sight of it as much as Blaine loved feeling it. He swiped a finger through the mess and held it out to Blaine, who eagerly licked it clean. “I love you, sweet boy,” he said. 

“Love you too,” Blaine returned, nuzzling his head into Kurt’s lap. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s damp curls, soothing him. 

“Looks like you have another mess to clean up now though,” Kurt said, indicating both the come that streaked the back of Blaine’s legs and the small puddle of it that had dripped to the floor. 

“Yes, sir,” Blaine said, shifting off of Kurt.

“This time when you’re done, I’ll be here waiting with your towel,” Kurt said getting up with a smile. 

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine replied as Kurt headed out the door to the bedroom to get dressed.

Blaine cleaned the mess on the floor, then climbed back into the warm shower to rinse himself off. When he heard Kurt open the bathroom door again, he turned off the water and stepped out into his arms, letting him towel him off and wrap him in a tight embrace. 

“Come on my sweet boy, let’s get you dressed,” Kurt said, guiding him towards the door. 

“Or not?” Blaine countered with a twinkle in his eyes. He loved being naked when Kurt was clothed, offering up his body whenever the whim struck Kurt to use it. And he was definitely in the mood to play (or be played with) today. 

“So it's going to be that kind of day, is it?” Kurt said with a chuckle. “Ok, sweet boy, no clothes for you then.”

“Thank you for indulging me.” Blaine smiled at him lovingly. “And I hope you will indulge  _ in _ me…” he offered.

“I may… or I may not…” Kurt said as they walked out to the living room. “I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
